


Bone Bomb

by izzybeth



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybeth/pseuds/izzybeth
Summary: We are all weapons now.





	Bone Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> Song: "Bone Bomb," Brian Eno  
> Length: 3 minutes 9 seconds  
> Content notes: some fast cutting; some bright flashes; blood  
> Download: [at Google Docs](https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B7Xn_oSWnkH8cm4wVDhhTlIzT00/view?usp=sharing), 478MB hi-res mp4, 1280x720p  
> Stream: embedded below  
> Premiered 26 May 2017 at WisCon 41  
> Thanks to Nelle for beta, and to Sandy for facilitating twitter tech help!


End file.
